O'Death: Dean Winchester
by AcklesIdjit
Summary: Robyn Singer is Bobby Singers niece. She has been hunting ever since she was little, But when her parents are murdered she is forced to hunt the Demon who did it. But what she doesnt know is that that demon has a connection to the Famous Idijits. Dean/OC
1. When God is gone andthe Devil takes hold

**When God is gone and the Devil takes hold**

I pulled the trigger of the gun, which released a single silver bullet that penetrated the werewolf's heart. It fell to the ground, and waited to make sure it was really dead before breathing a sigh of relief. She got off the ground and walked out of the woods towards my car, a navy blue 1987 mustang.

I looked down at my jeans and noticed that I had scraped my knees rolling out of the way of the werewolf's claws and had ripped a hole in them. I sighed and got into the car, I really need to be careful I can't be having to buy a new pair of jeans every hunt. I decided I would go to a local bar and hustle some drunken douchebags to get some gas money and some just for fun. It's never a bad thing to have too much money on you especially in this business.

I drove out of the woods in the direction of my motel, as Def Leppard played quietly in the background. When I made it to the motel I pulled out my phone and sent a text to my only living relative, my Uncle Bobby. I know what you're thinking, _Omg she's Bobby's niece! _Well guess what I am. My dad, Bobby's brother, used to be a hunter just like my mom, but they were both killed on a hunt about a year ago. Damn demon had more strength then we thought; I barely made it out alive, if Uncle Bobby didn't show up in time I would have bled to death.

I'm Robyn Singer by the way, I guess I should describe myself, well I'm about 5'6 I have medium brown hair with blonde highlights, I would say I'm about average in weight just a little over for the muscle I have, I have a fair bust size not small to look weird and not big to look like a slut. I have blue gray eyes, a mixture of my mom and dad's eye color. I got my hair from my mom, but I have my dad's nose and lips, kinda weird but it works.

I have been hunting since I was little; it was my dad who taught Uncle Bobby after my aunt was murdered. I have been hunting the son of a bitch that killed my parents for the past couple of months, getting updates from Ash at the Roadhouse. This were hunt was just a little stop I made so bobby wouldn't have to drive all the way out here to Virginia, I was on my way to Tennessee when bobby told me about it, I told him I'd handle it. So here we are now…

I decided to take a shower before I went out so I wouldn't show up at a bar covered in blood and grass stains. After I took the amazingly cold shower, I put on a new shirt and jeans before putting on my boots, and fixing my hair. I made sure to grab my gun before walking out of my room, I brought the "do not disturb sign" with me and put it on the door so that way no stupid house cleaning lady would walk into my room, and see all the weapons I had. The last thing I needed was her calling the cops on me and getting me sent to jail with the record I have.

I drove to the closest bar, which was around the corner, and went to the bar tender and got a beer. I sat down at the bar and looked over at the boys playing pool, watching how they play to make it easier to win against them, even though it shouldn't be that hard. I finished my beer and ordered another one, before finishing that one. I got up slowly and started acting; I "stumbled" towards the table.

"Heeeeyyyyy!" I said with a slur.

"Why hello prettyyyy laaaady." One of the drunks said.

"Why don't we playy a game of pooool?" I giggled.

"Well we wouldn't wont to take your money there sweet cheeks." Another said.

"Okkkk well how about if I win you owe me 50 bucks a piece, buuutt if you win thennnn I might just let you take me home!" I slurred, and giggles escaped my mouth.

They looked around at each other and all nodded. "Alrightt will do it!"

I cheered as I stumbled towards the pool sticks, I was silently laughing to myself at the thought of how stupid they were, and well it was there loss.

About an hour later I had 400 bucks in my pocket, as I made my way to my car. The douchebags were too drunk to realize I had hustled them, so I didn't have any trouble just walking out of there. I got in my car and drove back to my motel, I decided to give bobby one last call before I check in for the night.

"_Yeah?_" His gruff voice said through the phone.

"Hey Uncle Bobby!" I said, as I salted the doors and windows, making sure I put a gun under my pillow.

"_Hey Robbie, did the hunt go ok?"_

"Yeah, I told you I was fine from the text I sent you earlier."

"_Well I can't if you lying or not in a text message!"_

"Oh don't get all pissy with me that was one time."

"_Yeah, and that one time almost cost you your arm so I think have a right to be pissy!"_

"Ok fine…So what are you doing?"

"_Right now I'm doing some research for the idjits."_

Ahh yes the Winchester boys; I figured they would pop up sometime during the conversation. My Uncle has always been having to help them with a hunt or research on a certain "supernaturalie" that they don't know. It gets kind of annoying, but that's what happens when only one of the two will read a book. I have met the boys a couple of times on hunts when we run into each other and they were "cool" I guess but I think it's funny how they don't know I'm Bobby's niece. Plus Bobby usually calls me to get some information on something if he can't find it, and he calls me by my nickname he gave me Robbie and he's told me that Sam and Dean both think that "Robbie" is a guy. Every time I hear that I laugh.

"Ah the idjits."

"_Yep, hey when you're done in Virginia, mind stopping by and giving me a visit, gotta talk to you about something that I would rather tell you in person."_

"Yeah I don't mind coming and seeing my uncle. I'll be leaving Virginia in the morning and it will probably take me 5 hours to get to Sioux Falls. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Alright Robbie, I'll see you tomorrow, Bye." _ I knew by his tone he was saying a silent I love you.

"Bye Uncle Bobby, love you too."

I hung up my cell phone, plugging it into its charger, before putting on some shorts and a tank top and slipping into the uncomfortable bed, falling asleep instantly.

"_**I'm going to finish what I started and there is no one to help you…"**_

_**He took the blade and made intricate designs on my abs, but he never plunged. He told me plunging was just too easy, so he continued to dance the blade across my body. I was taught to never show your attacker that you were in pain, but I couldn't help the silent tears that fell down my face, and the way I could feel the scream building in my throat, me barley holding it back. I could hear people around me shouting my name but I couldn't see them. **_

"_**This is what you get little bird, when you disobey your master!"**_


	2. Temporary Bliss

**Temporary Bliss**

The next morning I made it to Bobby's in the afternoon. The whole car ride I kept going over the dream I had last night. I didn't recognize the voice or face but the look in his eyes was vaguely familiar. The night my parents died, he killed them right in front of me, and he made sure to look me in the eyes when he did it just for the fun of it. The look of pure enjoyment shone in his eyes, just like in my dream.

I shook my head getting his face out of my head before I pulled up in front of my uncle's house. I pulled it around towards the garage, knowing before I left here that I needed to take a quick look at the stang. I shut her off, and grabbed my bag out of the trunk. As I made my way up the porch I could see my uncle in the kitchen with a tall figure, I couldn't see his face because his back was to me. I opened the door and dropped my bag by the door before making my way to the kitchen doorway. I leaned against it, and cleared my throat, causing my uncle to stop talking and look up at the door, when he noticed it was me he got up and gave me a brief hug.

The man who was talking to my uncle happened to be Sam Winchester, who when he turned around saw me and made a confused face.

"Umm Bobby, how do you know Robyn?" Sam asked as he looked from me to Bobby.

Bobby cleared his throat, "Sam meet Robbie, Robbie it looks as if you already know Sam."

I nodded my head to Sam, who just continued to look at me like I had just spouted 5 heads.

"But…but I thought Robbie was a…GUY!"

"Well I'm not so you can close your mouth, ya idjit." I said as I went to the fridge and grabbed 3 beers. I handed 1 to Sam and the other to Bobby.

Sam closed his mouth, and gave a silent thank you as he opened his bottle. "How do you know Bobby?" he asked.

I looked at Bobby and he nodded at me, "Bobby is my Uncle." I said, taking a swig of beer.

"But Bobby never told us he had any siblings."

"Well you never asked." Uncle bobby said gruffly.

I gave a chuckle, "So what you doing here Sam, and where's that idoit brother of yours?" I asked.

Sam laughed, "Well we just finished a case, and so Bobby told us to come take a break because he was getting lonely. And my brother well he's probably out fixing his car."

"Of course he is, that's all he ever does. I bet you if he could he would marry that car, and have little Impala babies running around." I laughed.

Sam gave a big bellowed laugh, as did Bobby. We sat around and talked for a while, before I heard footsteps coming from the hall. We all turned our heads in that direction and a woman walked in from the door and walked to Sam, giving him a small kiss on the mouth before turning to me and bobby.

"Robyn?" she asked.

I squinted looking at her face closely, until I recognized who it was.

"Darby?" I asked. She nodded, and I immediately jumped up and tackled her in a hug both of us laughing and squealing.

"Oh my gosh what are you doing here?" I asked, as we both stood up.

"I've been traveling with the boys for a couple of years now, and Sam is my Fiancée." She said, a smile coming up on her face as she said the word fiancée.

I looked down at her left hand, finally seeing the ring on her finger. I gasped, "It's beautiful."

"Thanks, it's been a while since I've run into you. What you doing at Bobby's?" she asked, as she went and took a seat next to Sam.

"I acutely have no idea why, Bobby you want to tell me why I'm here exactly?" I asked as I looked accusingly at my Uncle.

"What I'm not allowed to have my niece come visit me once in a while." He said as he glared at me.

"Well it's not a coincidence that you told the boys to come here and then tell me to come here, I mean come on you can't be that lonely." I scoffed.

"Now you listen I'm getting old here missy, I need to have some company some days, and today just happens to be the first." He said, smacking the back of my head.

I ducked down and brought a hand up to rub the back of my head, glaring at my Uncle. The whole time this was going on, Darby and Sam were both looking at us in amusement. I was about to retaliate when someone came through the door this time, except this person had beautiful green eyes, and an oil smug on his forehead.

"What's going on in here?" Dean asked, walking to the sink grabbing a rag and wetting it to get the oil off his face.

"Dean you remember Robyn, right?" Sam asked.

"Hmm…Yeah isn't she that chick we meet a couple of years ago on a hunt?" He asked, turning around to look at me, "What are you doing here?"

"She's here to visit me you idjit." Uncle Bobby said.

"I didn't know you knew Bobby. How exactly DO you know Bobby?" Dean said with a fierce voice.

"She's his niece, Dean." Darby said.

Dean stood still and didn't say anything, making the situation VERY awkward. We all just kind of looked around while dean continued to look at everyone in the room, before stopping at Bobby, to make sure it was the truth.

"Really…" He finally said.

"Ok, so I think I'm going to hit the sack it's been a long day. Night Uncle Bobby, night guys." I said standing up from my chair, going to my Uncle and giving him a hug and a kiss on his cheek, and giving Darby a hug, while I just nodded to Sam and Dean.

I walked to the front of the house, grabbing my bag before making my way up the stair, finding my room, and taking out some night clothes to take a shower. I did not want to be walking around with just a towel on with Dean in the house. Oh yeah I've heard of how he likes to sleep around a lot, but that doesn't stop me from being attracted to him, I mean sometimes you just can't stop your urges.

After I took my shower I walked back to my room, laying down in bed, staring at the ceiling hoping I didn't have another dream like last nights.

I woke up the next day to the smell of bacon, I felt myself get out of bed and wake downstairs like a zombie. I must have looked like one to because I heard my Uncle start laughing as soon as I entered the kitchen. I flipped him off, sitting down at the table, grabbing the nearest plat to me and started devouring the delicious slices of pig. Once I was done I slowly walked back upstairs, changed, went back down to grab my daily cup of Joe. I opened the cabinet, and went to grab my favorite mug, but when my hand kept reaching I looked in the cabinet to notice that my mug was missing.

"Hey Uncle Bobby, where's my mu-"I stopped short when I saw the very thing that made my blood boil.

Dean was drinking out…of MY MUG!

I guess Dean could feel my rage radiating off of me, because he looked up from the newspaper he was reading. He almost looked scared when he looked into my eyes.

"Umm is there something wrong?" Dean asked, as he turned his head to Bobby looking for some help.

Bobby looked at me and then looked at Dean, then to the mug, causing him to flinch.

"Boy you better get ready for one pretty shiner." Was all Bobby got to say before Dean was on the ground with a throbbing left eye, Dean yelped and fell out of his chair.

"Bitch!" He shouted.

I just ignored him, took the mug to the sink, dumped out his coffee, rinsed out the mug about 7 times before taking it to the coffee pot and making my own.

"I told you, ya idjit."


	3. You Gotta Fire andits Burning inthe Rain

**You Gotta a Fire and its Burning in the Rain**

Dean had a black eye for the rest of the week. Every time we would see each other around the house or the garage, he either glares at me or turns the other way. I was out working on the stang when my phone started ringing. I slide out from underneath the car and grabbed my phone, not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Yeah?" I asked as I grabbed a nearby rag, and wiped. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Dean looking at me, while he slowly tightened something in the impala.

"_What's up Robbie?"_ Ash asked, I smiled at the thought of my mullet man.

"Nothing much, just been hanging around Uncle Bobby's, and working on the stang. What about you? You got me anything?"

"_Are pumpkins orange?"_ He said sarcastically.

"Oh don't be such a smart ass!" I exclaimed, but laughing on the inside.

"_You're so harsh!"_ he yelled at me.

I laughed, "Ok back to serious business..."

"_I have some big spots over in Iowa, figured it might be…"_ His voice getting quiet as it trailed off.

I instantly tensed up like I always did when Ash gave me some info. I knew that by the time I got to Iowa it would be gone, but I always tried to make it in time.

"I'm on my way, just send the coordinates to my phone, and I'll be out of Sioux Falls by tonight." I said sternly.

"_Alright Robbie be careful, and call when you get to Iowa?"_ He questioned.

"Yep." And with that, I hung up the phone.

I stuffed my phone into my pocket before picking up the tools lying around the stang; I closed her hood, and threw the tools in a nearby tool box. I briskly walked inside Uncle Bobby's house, and up to my room. I grabbed my duffle, and started shoving clothes into it. I went to the bathroom and grabbed my necessities, which I shoved into my bag, before I closed it and slung it over my shoulder. I walked downstairs, and made my way to Uncle Bobby's office. I had just walked into the room when Uncle Bobby started questioning me.

"You got to go again?" he asked as he looked up from the book he had his nose buried in.

I nodded my head, causing Uncle Bobby to sigh and stand up. He walked over to me and pulled me into one of his infamous family hugs, which I was only allowed to receive. I hugged back with the same amount of force. We pulled apart a couple of minutes later, and I turned around to the door.

"Don't forget to call when you get there, or all just have to kick your ass, you got it?" he said gruffly.

I chuckled quietly, "You know I could take you Uncle Bobby."

"I know you could, but that doesn't mean I can't try." He laughed.

"I call you when I get there, just like I always do. Bye Uncle Bobby."

"Bye Robbie."

I walked outside, after telling Darby and Sam goodbye, and went to the stang. I threw my bag in the trunk, after checking and making sure I had enough ammo and holy water in case the demonic son of bitch was actually in Iowa. I closed the trunk and walked over to the driver side door, and was about to open it when a hand came down and stopped me from doing so. I sighed out loud when I looked up and saw it was Dean's hand that had stopped me.

"What do you need Dean I need to get going." I asked coldly.

"I was just overhearing your phone conversation, and thought that you might need some help." He said.

"No I don't need help, and if I do I would just call Bobby not you. And as a matter of fact this hunt has nothing to with your family, so I would back off and get your hand off the car…NOW!" I growled at him.

His eyes slightly widened, but anger flashed through them. Nonetheless he moved his hand, and I climbed in to my car. I put the key in the ignition, and turned it causing the car to roar to life. The sound of the engine purring slightly calmed me down. I revved my car a couple of times, before I speed out of Uncle Bobby's drive way, and onto the main road.

It took about 2 hours, to get to Iowa. I had pulled up to a cheap motel, and went in to get a room. Once I had checked in, I went to my room, and got situated once that was done, I called Uncle Bobby. He told to call him if it was "the Demon" cause he doesn't want me to kill it alone. I just lied and told him that I would but I think he knows that I wont, this thing killed my parents, and I know that my dad was his brother, but its different.

I sighed as I climbed into bed, hopping to finally get some shuteye, but with me that will never happen. I haven't been able to get any sleep with these creepy nightmares for a couple of weeks. Well maybe today is the day…

Nope…its not.

"_**Welcome back little bird." He said, as he walked around the table that I was strapped to. **_

_**I tried to move my arms, but thick pieces of leather constricted me. I couldn't even scream, as he carved up my abdomen, because of the thick layers of tape around my mouth.**_

"_**I know that you're trying to find me, but I hope you know that you never will. " He said, he removed the knife, and went over to the cart next to me, "But it wont be long before I find you." He sat the knife down, and walked back over to me, but this time grabbed a hold of one of my fingers. He held it in between his two fingers and slowly, pulled it at an odd angle, until it snapped. He continued t do this until all the fingers in my left hand were broken. **_

_**Tears coursed down my face, causing him to smile sadistically, as I continued to try and scream. I finally tuned it down until I was only shaking. He walked over to a near by fire pit, and pulled out a Steel branding rod, and on the end was a pentagram. He walked over to me, and he went to my right shoulder. **_

"_**This is to make sure that you remember that you will always be mine, little bird. Always." And then he placed the brand on my skin.**_

I jolted up from the motel bed, and ran to the bathroom, before emptying my stomach in to the toilet. Once I was done, I flushed it and went to the sink grabbing a near by washrag, turning on the faucet and wiping my mouth. I took some water, and used it to splash in my face. I kept my head down taking in deep breaths.

But my head sot up when I smelt burning flesh. My eyes instantly went to my right shoulder, going wide when I saw the pentagram burn mark there.


	4. I am Death, None can Excel

**I am Death, None can Excel**

My breath started to come faster and faster, shallower and shallower, I thought I was going to pass out. My eyes were locked on the burn on my shoulder.

"What the fuck?" I asked myself quietly. I raised a hand slowly to my shoulder, and placed a hand right over the burn. I instantly felt a sharp pain shoot through my arm, causing my hand to recoiled instantly. I grabbed a clean washcloth off of the rack, and put it under some cool water, before placing it lightly on to the pentagram.

I held the cloth there as I exited the bathroom, and went towards my bag to grab my laptop. I placed it on a nearby table, and powered it on, hoping to get some answers as to why what happened in my dream became real.

I spent about 3 hours searching hoping to find some kind of answer, before I had to call Uncle Bobby, and explain what was going on. I finally decided that I had to call him cause if I didn't then I would be in some deep shit. I went over to the nightstand by the bed and grabbed my phone, sighing as I pressed 1 on the speed dial.

I was having a mini heart attack, as the phone started ringing, I was trying to figure out how the hell I was going to explain this to Bobby, but I didn't have anytime to as he had already answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Uncle Bobby?" I asked, my voice slightly trembling.

"_Robyn…What's wrong, Are you ok?"_ he asked, his voice getting worried but still stern.

"I…don't…know."

"_Robbie, I need you to tell me what' wrong ok_?"

"Bobby can you just get here."

"_Ok sugar, were on our wa-."_ His voice got cut off, and suddenly I female voice came over the receiver

"_Robyn, what the hell is going on?" _Darby shouted from over the phone.

"Darby, I have know Idea, I just have this crazy ass dream, and I wake up with a after effect."

"_What do you mean after effect?"_ she asked

"In my dream, I was being tortured, Ok. The person torturing me took a brand and stated that I was his and burnt my shoulder. I wake up and the EXACT same brand is on the EXACT same shoulder! Tell me if that's Normal!" I shouted.

The phone was silent for couple of minutes and the only thing that I could hear was the pounding of my heart and the sound of an engine coming from the phone.

"_Ok, just calm down. Me, Bobby, and Sam and Dean are on our way ok? Are you still at the hotel?"_ she asked calmly.

"Yeah, just please hurry up, I want to figure out what the hell is going on." I said, as I hung up the phone.

I ran a hand through my hair, and went to the bed to lie down and try to get myself together before I have to explain myself. I lay there until I heard a knock on my hotel door, causing me to shot up, and grab the gun that was on the nightstand, before walking over to the door, and checking in the pip hole to see who it was. I look through, and saw Bobby, dean, Sam, and Darby all standing there.

I slowly opened the door, keeping my gun trained high, and I turned it to my Uncle.

"What did the dog say to the cat?" I asked, causing everyone except Bobby to look at me funny.

"Nothing cause dogs cant talk ya Iidjit." He said.

Once he said that I instantly tackle him into a bear hug, causing him to have to take a step back. I could feel myself start to shake, and Uncle Bobby stroke my hair, as he started to move us back into the room. Once the door was closed, I felt Bobby nod his head to the room, and I could hear Dean and Sam moving around probably checking the room as Darby put salt around the door and window.

Uncle Bobby slowly pulled away from me, and held me at arms length, checking me over making sure I was hurt or anything, before his eye noticed my burn mark. His eyes almost popped out of his head, and I could see his face go slightly red from anger.

"What the hell is that?" he shouted, as his moved towards it. When his had lightly touched it sent a course of pain through my body, making me flinch and move away from his probing hand.

"It's a brand… that I got from my dream." I said quietly as I moved to my bed and sat down on the end.

"How did you get it from your dream?" he asked as he came and sat next to me. He took my hand in his, and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"I don't know… in my dream I was strapped to a table, and this man was over me, breaking my fingers, and carving me like a thanksgiving turkey. He did that for a while and started telling me how I was his, and that I was never going to find him but he was going to find me. He told me I was his and only his, and he went over to a fire pit and grabbed a silver branding iron. I think he as a demon cause he didn't use and actual branding iron…anyway, he came over to me and said that he was going to make sure I knew I was his, and he branded my shoulder. I woke and felt sick so I went to the bathroom, and emptied by stomach, before looking in the mirror and I saw the brand. I searched, and searched for hours over the web, seeing if I could figure this out before I called you, but I didn't find anything. You know what happened after that." I said, I had my head down the whole time I was telling them my story.

I finally looked up and saw that Uncle Bobby's face was so red that it looked like it was about to explode. Sam and Darby just looked at me with pity, and compassion. But I didn't need pity, so I looked at Dean, who was just staring at me, like he was trying to see my soul, but he also looked angry almost as much a Bobby, but he didn't show it.

"Did the son of a bitch have a name?" Uncle Bobby asked me, as he started to pace around the room, messing with his hat.

"No… but he did call me Little Bird, and the only one who called me that was dad." My voice trailed off, and I scrunched my eyebrows together in thought.

How would a demon, know that nickname, the only people who knew about that name was Uncle Bobby, me, and Dad. Unless…

"Uncle Bobby, I think he was the demon that killed Mom, Dad, and Aunt Karen…" I said quietly, as watched my Uncle freeze on the stop, I saw his shoulders tense, and his hand clench around the bill of his hat. He slowly turned around to look at me, before swallowing so hard I could hear it.

"Are you sure?" he said slowly, as he walked back over to me, and crouched in front of me.

"Yeah, he had the exact same eyes…" I said.

Everyone was silent for a couple of minutes, nobody wanted to speak up, that was until Dean opened his mouth.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I could go for a drink, and a greasy burger."

**AN: **

**Ok so I know my updates have been really slow, but I have been having to type a short story for my creative writing class, so I have been side tracked plus we had finals last week, that's why I haven't been able to update…BUT I'm going to do my best to get these chapters out as fast as I can!**

**I'm already working on chapter 5, so I should have that out some time this weekend or by tomorrow! I really love feedback so review if you want, and if you have any questions or suggestions just message me!**

**Thanks, **

**Synyster.A7x **


	5. Loving a Music Man

**Loving a Music Man**

After we went and got something to eat, and drink we went back to the hotel. Darby and I shared a room, since I only had one bed, it would be awkward to sleep in the same bed as Uncle Bobby, no offense to him. But it would defiantly be awkward if I had to share a bed with Sam or Dean, especially Dean.

I didn't know what my feelings for Dean were. I mean I've heard of his reputation with woman, and I think he's heard of mine, but I could see the look in his eyes, after I had told my story. It didn't look like pity, didn't look like sadness, it almost looked like… Love.

But that's impossible, because in the hunting world everyone knows, that if you have feelings for someone, then your both likely to sacrifice one for the other, and during a hunt you can not have emotion, cause emotions get in the way of judgment.

A prime example is Sam and Darby, I could tell the way they looked at each other that if one was in trouble the other would be there in a heartbeat. They were sitting next to each other, and any chance that they had they were kissing or holding hands. If one of them died then the other would to.

Love just jacks up your emotions, and gets in the way. That's why I refuse it, and try my best to until I can't anymore.

"So Dean was really worried about you when we got a call from you, I mean he didn't say it but I could tell that he was. You must mean something to him, because it takes a lot for Dean to be worried about you, I mean it took me about a year, before Dean felt comfortable around me and Sam together." Darby said, as she exited the shower fully dressed.

"I don't know how, I've only met him once or twice, and apparently both of them were and aren't on good terms." I said, pulling a comb through my hair, before grabbing a pony tail holder, and putting it into a messy bun. I really didn't feel like doing anything this morning and I knew that most of today would be mainly research.

"Well, even though Dean may come off tough, he really does care. He always puts up a hard front, but every once and a while there's always something that will knock off a stick from his Jenga tower." She said, as she came and sat next to me, grabbing the comb and fixing her own hair.

Busting out laughing, I fell back on the bed, wrapping an arm around my stomach, with tears rolling down my face. I have never laughed this hard before, or some little joke, ever. I blame it on the stress that is making me go crazy.

Darby looked over at me, and cracked a smile, before laughing also. A knock at the door, he was calmed us down. And I sat up wiping my face with a smile on my face. Darby stood and walked to the door, and opened it to reveal the boys.

"What is with all these giggles that I can hear all the way down the hall?" Sam asked, as he smiled at Darby and me, before grabbing her in a hug, kissing her passionately.

"PDA!" Dean and I shouted at the same time. Both of us looked at each other, and Dean smiled crookedly. I just gave a small smile, and continued to stare at him.

Suddenly Uncle Bobby cleared his throat, making me break my gaze with Dean and look at my Uncle. "We decided we would come down here and see if you girls wanted to go and get some food, before we started with the research. That ok with ya'll?" He asked.

"When have I ever turned down food? Let's go!" I yelled, as I grabbed my boots, and slipped them on before grabbing my car keys and making a mad dash for the car.

I made it to the stang without tripping over my shoes laces, and was tying them, when I heard someone get in the passenger seat. I looked up, expecting Uncle Bobby, but was surprised to see Dean sitting next to me.

"Why are you here? I mean I figured you would have wanted to ride in the impala." I asked quickly.

He sighed, "They told me to ride with you cause they needed to make a quick stop somewhere, and I wanted to go straight to the dinner, if that's ok with you?" he asked as I started the Stang.

"I'm cool with that." I said, and started to pull out of the parking lot. Once we were on the road, I turned on the radio to cut the silence that was sitting the car. Instantly Led Zeppelin's Stairway to Heaven started to play through the speaker. I was tapping my finger against the steering wheel, when I started to hear a noise to my left.

"Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know." Dean was singing quietly almost as if he didn't want me to know.

"The piper's calling you to join him." I sang, looking over at Dean giving him a smile.

"Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know." He sang, giving my a breath taking smile, as he started to slowly tap his hands on my dash.

"Your stairway lies on the whispering wind." I finished. we both smiled at eachother before Dean started to play Air guitar during the solo causing me to laugh.

When the last verse came on Dean was singing the whole thing as best as he could, and I even tried to ding with him but I was laughing to much.

By the time the song was over, we had made it to the dinner, and both of us were breathless.

Dean looked over at me and smiled, "I'm so glad you have my taste in music."

I scoffed, "I don't see why people can dis on classic 80's music."

He laughed, and I saw the exact look in his eyes I saw last night causing butterflies to erupt in my stomach.

At least I'm in love with a Music Man.


End file.
